Ever After
by missscatterbrain325
Summary: Medieval fantasy set in AU Silver Millennium. Betrothed since childhood, follow Endymion, Serenity and their friends through their enchanting journey filled with magical creatures as they forged eternal bonds of friendship and in the face of formidable enemies and obstacles, discovered love destined to remain...'Ever After' [M Rating for future chapter(s)]
1. Prologue & Character Index

**A/N:** I was going to write **TOBITF**'s next chapter but an idea formed and wouldn't leave me alone. Next thing I know, I have kingdoms built inside my head with winged horses, wild stallions, phoenix, hippocampus, magical doves and crows and hippogriff! My first ever attempt at medieval fantasy!

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ever After<strong>

**Summary:**

Medieval fantasy set in an alternate universe Silver Millennium. Betrothed since childhood, follow Endymion, Serenity and their friends through their enchanting journey filled with magical creatures as they grew and laughed, fought and cried and forged eternal bonds of friendship and in the face of formidable enemies and obstacles, discovered love destined to remain... '**Ever After**'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Long, long ago, in a time of magic, sorcery and enchantments, allegiances between kingdoms and planets were forged and broken through marriages and trades. The universe was divided into several alliances, two of which, more significant than others.

Earth was divided into five different kingdoms: the Northern, Eastern, Western, Southern and the Middle Kingdoms. Together, these kingdoms formed the Golden Alliance whilst the Silver Alliance consisted of the Moon and Sun Kingdoms and the planets Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

The Silver Alliance was ruled by the Moon Kingdom whose powerful ruler, Queen Selenity married the ruler of the Sun Kingdom, King Solarius. They were blessed with a son, Prince Jadeite who would one day grow to inherit the Sun Kingdom from his father and a daughter, Princess Serenity, destined to not only take over as ruler of the Moon Kingdom, but also as sovereign to all the Kingdoms under the Silver Alliance.

The Kingdoms of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, known as the inner circle of the Silver Alliance, each pledged their first born princess as companions and guardians to Princess Serenity. The Kingdoms of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto made up the outer circle of the Silver Alliance. Their crown princesses, legendary Senshi warriors of their own respective planets, took up the responsibility of protecting the Moon Kingdom from outside threats. The populations of the Silver Alliance were long lived. However, so powerful were the Outer Senshi, there were even rumours that they were in fact, immortal.

The Golden Alliance though only consisted of Kingdoms from the planet Earth, contained riches and natural resources that almost rivalled that of the Silver Alliance. Their population, due to the human's greater ability to reproduce, were substantially greater. Unfortunately, this alliance was not as strong since Kingdoms in the Golden Alliance tended to fight for individual gain and dominance and a few of these kingdoms were constantly at war with one another. The Eastern and the Northern Kingdom however, swore fealty to the strongest kingdom in the Golden Alliance, the Middle Kingdom. In fact, The Crown Prince of the Eastern Kingdom, Prince Nephrite and the Crown Prince of the Northern Kingdom, Prince Kunzite were sworn to protect the Crown Prince of the Middle Kingdom, Prince Endymion, trained to become his guardians.

The main reason the Middle Kingdom was the strongest kingdom on Earth was because it was also partially part of the Silver Alliance as its ruler King Damien married Queen Aletheia who was the Princess of Mars, one of the former guardians of Queen Selenity. Hence, even though Princess Reinelle is a princess of the Middle Kingdom of Earth, since the Mars royal family who was currently ruled by her uncle, had no other princesses, she was promised as one of Princess Serenity's guardians which in turn put the Middle Kingdom of Earth under the protection of the Silver Alliance as well as the Gold Alliance much to the indignance of the Southern and Western Kingdom of Earth who feared that the balance of power will shift further away from their grasps.

To further strengthen their alliance, betrothals were arranged between the Crown Prince of the Sun, Prince Jadeite with the Princess Reinelle of Earth's Middle Kingdom and between Prince Endymion, the Crown Prince of Earth's Middle Kingdom to the Crown Princess of the Moon and future ruler of the Silver Alliance, Princess Serenity.

Our story began when Endymion and Jadeite turned seven years old and their future betrothed, Serenity and Reinelle turned six months old and ten months old respectively.

In the end...Eternal bonds of friendship will persevere and everlasting love will endure.

Along the way...Allegiances will shift. Jealousy will rise. War will be waged. Blood and tears will be shed. Lives will be lost. Loyalty will be tested.

But in the beginning...Our story commenced with their betrothals...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character Index<strong>

**Prince Endymion: **Crown Prince of the Middle Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Damien & Queen Aletheia (of Mars). Sibling: Princess Reinelle. Appearance: Raven haired, deep blue eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Princes Jadeite & Zoicite, 3 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 4 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 7 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Endy. Pet(s): Thor (Black Stallion), Noctis (Tigra)

**Prince Jadeite: **Crown Prince of the Sun. Parents: King Solarius (of the Sun) & Queen Selenity (of the Moon). Sibling: Princess Serenity. Appearance: Golden-blond hair, sky blue eyes, Fair complexion. Age: Same as Princes Endymion & Zoicite, 3 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 4 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 7 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Jed. Pet(s): Zeus (White Stallion), Eos (Tigri), Fotia (Phoenix)

**Princess Serenity: **Crown Princess of the Moon. Parents: King Solarius (of the Sun) & Queen Selenity (of the Moon). Sibling: Prince Jadeite. Appearance: Silver-gold hair, sky blue eyes, fair complexion. Age: Same as Princesses Amelia & Reinelle, 10 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 7 years younger than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 3 years younger than Princesses Minnette & Lilita. Nickname: Sere. Pet(s): Aurora (Winged White Mare), Snow (Tigri), Shadow (Tigra)

**Princess Reinelle: **Princess of the Middle Kingdom of Earth (and Mars). Parents: King Damien & Queen Aletheia (of Mars). Sibling: Prince Endymion. Appearance: Raven haired, amethyst eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Princesses Serenity & Amelia, 10 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 7 years younger than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 3 years younger than Princesses Minnette & Lilita. Nickname: Rei. Pet(s): Nyx (Black Mare), Phobos & Deimos (Magical Crows)

**Princess Minnette: **Crown Princess of Venus. Parents: King Ares & Queen Aphrodite. Sibling: None. Appearance: Honey-blond hair, electric blue eyes, fair. Age: Same as Princesses Lilita. 4 years younger than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 7 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 3 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Mina. Pet(s): Pegasus (Winged White Stallion), Philotes & Neikos (Magical Doves)

**Princess Amelia: **Crown Princess of Mercury. Parents: King Pontus & Queen Athena. Sibling: None. Appearance: Dark blue hair, azure blue eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Princesses Serenity & Reinelle, 10 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 7 years younger than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 3 years younger than Princesses Minnette & Lilita. Nickname: Amy. Pet(s): Anemoi (Palomino Mare), Salacia (Hippocampus)

**Princess Lilita: **Crown Princess of Jupiter. Parents: King Galilean & Queen Bellona. Sibling: None. Appearance: Brunette, emerald green eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Princesses Minnette. 4 years younger than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 7 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 3 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Lita. Pet(s): Xena (Dark Chestnut Mare), Callisto (Griffin), Calypso (Female Wolf)

**Prince Kunzite: **Crown Prince of the Northern Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Albite & Queen Thalassa. Sibling: Prince Zoicite. Appearance: Long silver-white hair, grey-blue eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Prince Nephrite, 3 years older than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 7 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 10 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Kunz. Pet(s): Arion (Grey Stallion), Astrapi (Peregrine Falcon)

**Prince Zoicite: **Prince of the Northern Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Albite & Queen Thalassa. Sibling: Prince Kunzite. Appearance: Strawberry-blond hair, grey-green eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Princes Endymion & Jadeite, 3 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Prince Nephrite, 4 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 7 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Zoi. Pet(s): Avra (Palomino Stallion), Nero (Hippogriff)

**Prince Nephrite: **Crown Prince of the Eastern Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Erobus & Queen Hemera. Sibling: None. Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned complexion. Age: Same as Prince Kunzite, 3 years older than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 7 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 10 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Nickname: Neph. Pet(s): Heracles (Dark Chestnut Stallion), Orion (Male Wolf)

**Princess Beryl: **Crown Princess of the Western Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Ouren & Queen Gaia. Sibling: None. Appearance: Wavy red hair, orange-brown eyes, tanned complexion. Age: 2 years older than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, A year younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 6 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 9 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Pet(s): Maleficent (Drakon), Medusa & Nagini (Twin Serpents)

**Prince Diamond: **Crown Prince of the Southern Kingdom of Earth. Parents: King Platt & Queen Metalia. Sibling: Prince Sapphire & Princess Emerald (Twins,  
>2 years younger). <span>Appearance:<span> Silver hair, diamond blue eyes, tanned compexion. Age: A year older than Princes Endymion, Jadeite & Zoicite, 2 years younger than Princes Kunzite & Nephrite, 5 years older than Princesses Minnette & Lilita, 8 years older than Princesses Serenity, Amelia & Reinelle. Pet(s): Iremia (Caladrius: Snow white, healing bird. _**Iremia** _is Greek for Serenity), Agrius & Oreius (Twin White Bears)

* * *

><p><span>Posted on fanfiction<span>: **30 September 2014**

**A/N: **In all my stories, I always write my last chapter first. That way I have a destination for my characters' journey. This is not the case for this story. I don't have a last chapter to write towards (as yet) but I can see the world quite clearly in my head. The pets and names listed above are mostly derived from myths and fairytales with the exception of the Tigri and Tigra which are tiger-like creatures (duh!) derived directly from my imagination.

Chapter 1 (I think) will be titled **The Betrothals** where we'll see little Endy & Jed meet baby Sere & Rei. I'm quite excited to write it and looking forward to see if any of you are interested as well. So, do review and let me know what you think. It would mean so much.


	2. Noctis, Eos & Fotia

**A/N: **Did I mention that the story will begin with betrothals? Well, it seemed I had lied, though not intentionally! First, let's meet the Princes and some of the pets shall we?

Before that, **_it would mean so much if you'd be so kind to review. Thank you._**

Special thanks to **Thu**, **lollypop19980 **and **AriellaSerenity**. This chapter is for you lovely people.

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Noctis, Eos &amp; Fotia<strong>

**_The Moon Kingdom _**

"Endy! Zoi!" Seven years old Prince Jadeite of the Moon and Sun excitedly started forward to go and greet his friends but stopped himself at the discreet clearing of the throat of his tutor who was also one of his parents trusted advisors.

Remembering himself, the young prince bowed charmingly at his approaching guests, "Welcome to the Moon, your Majesties, everyone," he said politely, just barely able to contain his excitement.

It was a big day for the Silver and Gold alliances and the Moon Kingdom was hosting the gatherings of Kings and Queens, dignitaries and delegates from every corner of the universe that had come to bear witness to a very momentous occasion.

The young prince however, was excited because it meant his friends from the Earth were there and he had important news to share. _Extremely_ important news. He wished they would get to him quicker!

He stood up straight and tried his hardest to patiently wait as more guests arrived. But when his friends got closer, his anticipation became stronger and he grew more agitated until finally, he grabbed hold of his mother's hand and tugged lightly, "Mama," the charming golden prince looked up at his mother from under his lashes.

The powerful Queen Selenity looked down and immediately melted at the pleading look and the beginning of a grin on her son's face. The boy really was very charming, carefree and lively in nature, his vivacity often both a nightmare and a delight to his tutors and advisors.

She gently brushed the top of his head and looked to the solemn raven haired lady standing next to her son, "Luna." One word was all it took. The order was given and understood.

"Come my Prince," Luna said, resigned to spending the next hour or so with her prince and his friends.

"Thank you, Mama." Jadeite said and kissed the back of his mother's hand before walking forward and grabbing Endymion's and Zoicite's hands in his.

At another clearing of the throat from Luna, he bowed to his friend's parents, tried his best to look contrite as he greeted them and sweetly asked if he may escort his friends to his drawing room, all the while not even realizing that he still had Endymion's and Zoicite's hands in his.

"I have something to show you. And you'll never guess what they are!" he excitedly informed them as he led them towards his personal chamber. Ten years old Kunzite and Nephrite followed closely behind.

"They look like cats. But they are not, are they?" Endymion asked as he assessed the black and the white catlike animals sleeping comfortably on throw pillows on the side settee in Jadeite's drawing room.

"Cubs," Zoicite observed, "They look more like tiger cubs."

"No. Those are a Tigra and a Tigri cub, aren't they?" Nephrite asked with reverence both in his voice and eyes. Wild lives were a passion of his and though he had often heard of Tigras and Tigris, he had thought that they existed only in stories and fairytales since most believed that the creatures were merely folklore.

"Very good, Prince Nephrite," Luna complimented.

"They are real." Kunzite murmured quietly to himself.

"Indeed they are," Luna confirmed.

All four young Princes of the Earth Kingdom stared in wonder as the black cub opened his eyes.

"It's true. The eyes are as black as the fur." Endymion marvelled.

"All Tigras are completely black," Jadeite informed his friend knowingly, "And all Tigris are completely white."

Even as he spoke, the Tigri cub opened his eyes which gleamed like the moonbeam.

"They both look like tigers. Well, the Tigra looks almost exactly like a panther," Nephrite remarked.

"Yes. They hold the same likeness to the Earth's Tiger but they are much more agile and on their feet they are faster than an average Cheetah." Luna comfortably went into her tutor mode.

"Will they grow to be just as big? I read that they can carry you through light and shadows. Like teleportation?" Endymion asked with a foresight beyond his seven years old.

"Is it true that they can cloak you?" Zoicite's curious mind wanted to know, "They can make you invisible?"

Luna was very pleased at the curiosity and depth of knowledge shown by the young princes. Both Endymion and Zoicite were Jadeite's closest friends and both were avid scholars even at such young age. She truly hoped that some of their thirst for knowledge and serious nature will rub off on her prince.

"Both will grow to be slightly bigger than an average Earth's tiger. A Tigra, once it's old enough and with proper training, can carry its master through darkness or shadows and likewise a Tigri would have the same ability to travel through light. Both will be able to cloak their master but only in their respective medium, a Tigri in sunlight or moonlight and a Tigra in darkness or in the presence of shadows or shades. If they are strong enough, the invisibility will extend to any person or object in contact with its master."

Nephrite cautiously put a hand onto the Tigri cub and all the boys with the exception of Jadeite who had tried the same before, gasped when both the cub and Nephrite's arm began to shimmer and became slightly transparent, though not quite see through.

"If I am to guess, the cubs are only a few weeks old. They are not strong enough and not yet trained. Also, you haven't bonded with him yet, Prince Nephrite. It does not consider you its master. Every Tigri and Tigra usually only have one master or on rare occasions, two."

"I wonder Luna, how was the cubs acquired?" Kunzite asked.

"Artemis's hunters went in search for them in the _Silva Somniorum_, the Forest of Dreams. They were to be my guards." Jadeite explained animatedly.

He placed his hand on the Tigra cub, "I named him Noctis. It means night or dark because he's all black and dark, just like you, Endy, always so pensive." He couldn't resist teasing his more often than not, demure raven haired friend.

Endymion grinned and rose to the occasion, "Pensive, Jed? Did you learn a new word? Was Luna crying tears of joy?" He teased back. He couldn't help it. His cheerful friend is the only one with whom he _never_ held himself back. They teased each other all the time and yet even with their tender age, knew with certainty that their friendship will stand, no matter what.

Jadeite laughed. "Keep that up and I might change my mind about giving him to you."

Endymion's smile faltered, "What?" he asked in disbelieve, not daring to hope.

Jadeite laughed harder at the look on his friend's face. "Papa said it's alright. Eos is mine and Noctis is yours," he informed smugly, pleased by the smile that bloomed on Endymion's face.

"You named the Tigri, Eos, for dawn… The first light of day... It makes sense." Zoicite stated perceptively though not quite able to help the slight envy he felt.

Jadeite nodded in affirmation, pleased with his friend's observation. He too knew his friend very well. And so, smiling knowingly, the golden prince walked away and returned with a velvet pouch the size of a football in his hand. "This is for you, Zoi."

Cautiously, Zoicite peeked inside the pouch before quickly pulling the object inside out of it. "Is this... This can't be… This is a..."

"That's a hippogriff's egg." Nathan breathed out.

"The King and Queen of the Planet Uranus gave them to me and I figured you'd know best how to take care of it," Jadeite said and grinned widely at Zoicite's beaming face.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite asked almost breathlessly.

Still smiling, Jadeite answered easily, "Of course. This way, we'd be able to get to each other any time we want. Kunzite can come with you on the hippogriff and Neph can ride with Endy on Noctis."

And then punching Nephrite's arm he added good-naturedly, "Don't look like that Neph. You already have Heracles and Orion and Kunz already have Arion and Astrapi," he said referring to Nephrite's and Kunzite's stallions, Nephrite's fierce wolf and Kunzite's swift peregrine falcon.

"Not the same," Nephrite scoffed.

"It will be some time yet before any travelling can be done. Noctis and Eos have to grow and be trained first and the hippogriff has to hatch and grow. We can all help out." Kunzite pointed out, effectively diffusing any arguments.

"In a year or two, we can visit each other all we want and we could all fly over the_ Mare Serenitatis_ and go and explore the _Silva Somniorum _and look for more Tigris and Tigras. Serenity will need guards too. And you could even find some interesting new pets, Neph!" Jadeite chattered excitedly.

"Now Your Highness, you will not go gallivanting in the Forest of Dreams or flying over the Sea of Serenity nor will you be sneaking around visiting one another without guards or permission." Luna reprimanded sternly, "Sometimes I wonder the Kings and Queens of the Earth Kingdoms allow you to be friends with their well behaved Princes if they have any idea the influence you have on them!"

"They are my friends Luna. They'll **_always_** be my friends. And Endy will soon be my brother."

Before the raven haired guardian was able to respond, the door opened. A tall, pale man with long white hair and very light blue eyes entered.

"Begging your pardon, milady," he addressed his wife, "Your Highnesses," and the young princes "...but King Ares, Queen Aphrodite, King Galilean and Queen Bellona had just arrived. Queen Aphrodite and Little Princess Minnette are asking for you, Prince Kunzite and Queen Bellona is asking for you, Prince Nephrite."

Nephrite barely managed to swallow his laugh just as Kunzite covered his grimace.

"Little Princess Minnette is very taken with you, Kunz," Nephrite teased.

Keeping his expression stoic, Kunzite replied evenly, "As she should considering we are betrothed." Angling his head almost challengingly at his friend, he added, "_You_ could try being nice to little Princess Lilita instead of encouraging her to turn you into a practice dummy for her to pummel with her little fists."

Nephrite burst into laughter. "It's fun! You should try it sometimes instead of being so proper all the time. They are _three _years old, Kunz!"

"_Exactly_, Neph."

The two princes took their leave, bantering as they followed Luna and Artemis to greet their future in laws, leaving the three younger princes alone in Jadeite's drawing room.

"Are you sure about this, Jed?" Zoicite asked hesitantly. He wanted to keep his gift but he felt that it might be too valuable a gift to accept. "What if you need to travel using a hippogriff or a Tigra? A Tigri can only travel when there is light."

"Of course I'm sure. You are my best friends. Besides, I have Fotia. She can take me anywhere."

Endymion's brows drew together, "Fotia? The sacred phoenix of the Sun Kingdom? I thought it only answers to the King of the Sun, your father."

Jadeite shrugged, "Well, she answers when I call too." He turned his face upwards, "Look," he said to his friends and then uncharacteristically calm and quiet, he uttered one word, "Fotia."

Heartbreakingly beautiful music came out of nowhere and as it grew louder, the young princes felt warmth spread through them, a kind of happiness that soothed. Flames erupted and a majestic bird emerged. Magnificent and imposing at the same time, the bird shone with bright red and orange feathers on its body, golden and copper tail as long as that of a peacock's, its claws, beak and eyes were golden and shone as bright as the flame it came from. It swooped down, its tail brushing each Prince's head before it disappeared in another burst of flame as suddenly as it came.

Smiling, Jadeite turned to his awestruck friends. "See? She never stays long but she always comes when I call her name."

Zoicite nodded thoughtfully, "I read that phoenixes are very rare and solitary. But they are extremely loyal creatures and very protective of the ones they are loyal to."

"With healing abilities," Endymion added indicating that he too had read about the magical creature.

Jadeite nodded enthusiastically as he pulled one of his sleeves back, "Remember the wound on my arm I showed you on the screen the last time we talked? It's gone," he said animatedly, "Fotia let out her tears and the wound completely healed." He showed his unblemished arm to his friends, "Look, no scar. She heals better than you do, Endy."

* * *

><p><span>Posted on fanfiction<span>: **01 October 2014**

**A/N: **In case some of you are wondering, the name **_Silva Somniorum_** is inspired by Lacus Somniorum (Sea of Dreams) which joined to the Mare Serenitatis (Sea of Serenity) on the moon. I just thought that it made more sense that Noctis and Eos were found in a forest rather than at sea.

**_Fotia_** is Greek for **_Fire_** and is inspired by **_Fawkes_** from the Harry Potter Series.

Where myths and tales fail to inspire me with appropriate names, I tend to use the Latin/Greek/Roman translations for certain traits. **_Noctis_** and **_Eos_** for example are Latin for **_Night_** and **_Dawn_** named after their black and white coats respectively.

Because I also speak French, Spanish and Italian (with terrible grammar and spelling!), I guess as the story progresses I'll be using some of these languages as well. Only for names of people/creatures/places (I hope!)


	3. Progenies & Betrothed

**A/N: **Since my last update, this story has taken a life of its own inside my head and I think I know where it's going now. Just for clarification purposes, I **_am_** a big fan of the HP series and also the PJO and the HoO Series and the Kane Chronicles. Some of the creatures I used **_are_** present in these series but neither JK Rowling nor Rick Riordan invented these creatures. A hippogriff for example, was first written about in the 16th century in a poem by Ludovico Ariosto. It was written into the series because I wanted each couple to have at least one means of airborne transportation between them. **_Fotia_** while reminding me of **_Fawkes_** as I was writing her was an obvious choice for J/R as both are associated with fire and so does a phoenix. Winged horses for Serenity and Minnette because I think these are romantic and S/E and M/K just reeks with romance to me! A griffin for L/N is also obvious because they (master/pet) represent powerful strength that would mirror one another. I couldn't come up with any flying water creatures for A/Z so I came up with a water crazy hippogriff aptly name **_Nero_** which is Greek for '**_water_**'. Hope that gives you a clearer insight into my thought process! ;)

**Note Also:** The **Prologue** and **Character Index** chapter was edited slightly to fix some mistakes.

Before we move on to the story, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited/followed this story. Special thanks for the reviews. Thank you:

**Miss C. Royal:** Thank you! I understand. There wasn't much story in the prologue. But I'm excited to explore this story and hope you'll stay with me for the journey. I'll try my best to keep it interesting! ;) **AriellaSerenity:** LOL. Yes, you may! Though I'm not sure I deserve it. :) Most times, I just fumble my way through and wrote whatever came to mind. I'm glad you liked it though. It means a lot! ;) **Petites sorcieres: **LOL. Ca va. Je comprends Français. So you can leave your review in French if you want, as long as it's okay for me to respond in English. ;) My French spelling and grammar are atrocious! Anyway, thanks for your review. It's wonderful! ;) **Moonprincess998:** Thank you! LOL. I wish I _had _thought of it but Diamond and the Black Moon Clan did not exist in the Silver Millennium in the **TOBITF** world. But I guess it's easy enough to pretend that this is indeed the prequel to **TOBITF**. ;) I hope the meeting and betrothal scenes meet with your approval ;) **trish1573:** LOL. Didn't you once said that multitasking is a gift I have? ;) Or it could just be the insomnia! ;p And to answer your question, **TOBITF**'s **Epilogue** was the **_first_** ever chapter that I wrote! Wouldn't you like to know if R/J _will_ end up with five blond blue-eyed little boys, huh? *evil laugh* **AngelEye:** I'm really glad and humbled that you liked my stories and see them the way that you do. I love Aladdin and your mention of it reminded me of Abu ;) Maybe one of the boys should have a pet monkey? What do you think? **Nickybluejess:** I'm glad you thought so! Here's next! Hope you like. ;) **LaNaHwAnNA: **LOL. Jed is a boy and him and S as siblings is a concept I had explored in my other fiction **TOBITF**. I loved writing them so much that it sort of got carried into this world as well ;) As for the hippogriff, as much as I love the HP Series, the idea was actually triggered by Percy Jackson's Greek Gods where Percy was introducing the origins of hippogriffs in the Greek Mythology. PJ is honestly one of my favourite characters ever! **Serenity Shields: **LOL. Funny you should mention it, I did use **TOBITF**'s character index as template to create this one! I'm glad you liked the setting of **Ever After** and thank you for following my stories and thinking highly of them and my writing. **Leslie wjack: **Thanks! And thank you also for the review on **CBTM**. I'm really grateful! :) **Princess Eternal: **I'm glad you liked them and thank you ever so much for the understanding and patience! :) **Emily:** LOL. How do I answer you without sounding conceited or false? Hmm...Maybe it takes one to know one? ;) The way you describe my writing is wonderful and I'm awed and humbled you see them the way you do. **CherrySerenity-sama:** You never fail to come up with something kind/sweet/encouraging to say and right from the start, yours is a review I looked forward to eagerly! ;) The boys will give Luna nightmares but most importantly, the **_girls_** will give the boys a run for their money! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Progenies &amp; Betrothed<strong>

**_Crystal Palace, Moon Kingdom _**

As the Kings and Queens of both the Silver and Gold Alliance Kingdoms took their turns to visit with the newborn future ruler of the Silver Alliance and used the opportunity to strengthen respective political standings, negotiate new trade laws, collaborate new dealings, survey rivalling kingdoms by gathering intelligence and current information, some of their progenies stood together, having their very own discussions.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. She's just a fat little baby," a red haired princess declared haughtily.

She was nine years old Princess Beryl, the Crown Princess of the Western Kingdom of the Earth. Jadeite had met her before but she was not exactly a friend and it was no wonder too!

"You want to be careful, Princess. That is my baby _sister_ you were talking about," he said in a rare display of irritation. The young prince, despite his carefree nature, took his responsibility as an older brother seriously. After all, his father King Solarius of the Sun had made it clear that it was _his_ duty to safeguard his sister.

"I think she's beautiful," Eight year old Prince Diamond, Crown Prince of the Southern Kingdom of Earth breathed out almost reverently. "Her eyes are so bright like the sky on a sunny day and her hair is like moonbeam and sunlight mixed together."

"You don't think she's more beautiful than I am, do you Diamond?" Six year old Princess Emerald with long wavy green hair asked her eldest brother with a pout on her face, a sure sign of the beginning of a tantrum.

"Of course he doesn't, Emerald," her blue haired twin brother soothed. Six year old Prince Sapphire was used to playing mediator between his siblings.

Amidst the chatter, a stern voice was heard, "Come back here, Princess Minnette!" as the crowd randomly parted to give way to the little Princess of Venus who was scrambling towards the group of older royals on short, but surprisingly quick legs.

Spotting her prey, the little princess's angelic face broke into a delighted grin. Tossing her chubby arms up, she demanded, "Kunz. Up."

With an expert swipe, the ten year old prince scooped his betrothed up in one arm. "You really are a little hellion, aren't you?" he murmured, though more to himself.

The little girl grinned. Her electric blue eyes dancing bright with laughter as she placed both hands on his cheeks. "Kiss," she commanded.

Hiding his smile, he obliged and kissed her forehead lightly while aiming a cool glare at the laughing Nephrite who had dared to comment, "Demanding little thing isn't she? She'll keep you on your toes, Kunz."

The brown haired prince however, was interrupted from further teasing by a thump on his leg.

Averting his gaze from Kunzite, he looked down into familiar emerald eyes. "I got you good Neph! Me warrior! Like Mama!" three year old little Princess Lilita proudly announced.

Laughing, Nephrite picked the brunette toddler up and held her at arm's length, feet dangling in the air. "Lilita, you'll have to kick harder than that," he mocked laughingly at the three year old who were now earnestly trying to at least touch her foot to his chest, a very determined expression on her face.

"I'm not sure it's at all proper for us to be holding our ladies this way," Kunzite solemnly addressed the two harassed looking ladies who just managed to catch up to their charges.

The two young princes handed over their betrothed to their respective nursemaids, both having horrified expressions on their faces as they muttered their repentance.

Over at the Royal Nursery, two Queens were finally able to take a quick reprieve from all the visiting company to prepare for the event of the evening.

Two beautiful princesses, an angrily crying and trashing raven haired and a smaller baby with tufts of silver and gold hair gurgling with laughter and talking in her gibberish baby language, sat and lay in two separate masterfully crafted wooden cribs.

Picking up her angry five months old princess, Queen Aletheia sighed almost wistfully as she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly, "She takes after Damien, doesn't she? All this temperament?"

Queen Selenity chuckled at her former guardian's blatant self-denial, "Really Theia, you maybe the Queen of the Middle Kingdom of Earth but you _were_ also the Princess of Mars, filled with spirit, passion **_and _**the worst temper there is."

"So? Your husband is the King of the Sun Kingdom. One could argue his temper could be as vivid as mine."

"One could argue that. But one could also say that his disposition is just as bright and jovial as the sun itself."

Then on a sigh of contentment, she added, "I really am very fortunate. Both my children are sweet tempered, with happy dispositions." And then she added as an afterthought, "Most of the time."

Queen Aletheia raised an elegant dark brow, "Most of the time?"

"Well, it's very rare for Jed to lose his temper. I've only seen it a handful of times, but as you've mentioned, he _is _of the _Sun_. So, yes, his temper can be...borrowing your word..._vivid_."

"Do you think it right, what we are about to do?" Queen Aletheia asked in a sudden change of topic, "We're not even giving them a choice. What if they are not destined?" she worried.

"It will be alright Theia. If they are indeed not destined, which I highly doubt, what is done could still be undone. Yours and Damien's respectively is prove enough of that," Queen Selenity calmly assured her friend referring to the broken betrothals of over a decade ago when the former Crown Prince Damien of the Middle Kingdom who was then betrothed to Princess Metalia had fallen hard for the then Princess Aletheia of Mars who was promised to the then Crown Prince of the Helix Nebula Kingdom.

"But at what cost, Sele? Our broken betrothals almost broke the Golden Alliance and cost the Silver Alliance the allegiance of not just the Helix Nebula but also the Carina Nebula, the Rosette Nebula and almost all the other Nebula Kingdoms."

"We're at peace with all the Nebula Kingdoms."

"But they owe you no allegiance or loyalty and Metalia's grudge against me is putting strain on our relations with the Southern Kingdom of Earth and Gaia is loyal to her older sister which also puts our alliance with the Western Kingdom of Earth at risk."

"We'll just have to be careful with Metalia and Gaia. Besides, do you really think that a broken betrothal or even two, between our children, will come between us and our friendship, Theia?" Queen Selenity asked as she fussed with her little princess and then patting the empty spot next to little Serenity, "Here put Reinelle here, next to Serenity."

Queen Aletheia looked doubtful as she hesitated, "Do you think it wise? My Reinelle could hurt your little Serenity. She does have quite a temper."

"Like her mother. But no, she won't hurt Serenity. Like you were once destined to be my guardian, Reinelle is destined to protect Serenity. Put her down, Theia. Serenity will calm her down." The Queen of the Moon said with complete confidence.

True to her prediction, the angry cries of the Princess Reinelle quickly subsided as she was put next to three month old baby Serenity.

Queen Aletheia sighed in awe at the sight. "I can just see your Serenity as a young lady. Imagine, Jadeite's spirit on her."

Queen Serenity chuckled at the image the words provoked in her mind. "At least your Endymion will keep her out of trouble. The same way he's been keeping my Jed in line and grounded. Too carefree my Jed is. But your Endy, he's a sensible boy."

"That he is. Too sensible. Your Serenity will teach my Endy laughter much the same way your Jed is doing right now. They're good for each other, our children. Endy laughed more when he's around Jed. Less solemn and more like the child he's supposed to be."

"They will complement each other very nicely," Queen Athena joined the conversation as she gestured for her daughter's nursemaid to push Princess Amelia's bassinet next to Princess Serenity's.

"Oh Athena, she's beautiful. So observant already," Queen Aletheia said as she went to the seven months old bluenette princess whose eyes were wide open, quietly observing her surroundings, "You should have waited and we could have had a triple betrothal ceremony this evening," she added referring to Princess Amelia and Prince Zoicite's bethrothal that took place two months earlier.

"That wouldn't be wise, Theia. Earth's Southern and Western Kingdoms does not need more reason to antagonise the Silver Alliance or your close relations with us. Joining a Mercurian Princess destined as guardian to the heir of the Silver Alliance to a prince of yet _another_ kingdom of the Golden Alliance at the same time as a double betrothal of both Sele's children to both your children would be like rubbing salt to their injury or waving a red flag in front of an angry bull. Their insecurity to the increasing strength of your kingdom is increasing as is, without the need for further provocation." The Queen of the Planet Mercury said wisely, "By the way, have either of you spoken to Prince Zoicite? Quite the clever boy he is. Well matched for my Amelia. They'll give me intelligent grandchildren," she declared proudly.

Queen Aletheia was almost speechless. Almost, but not quite, as she chided her friend, "Really Athena, your Amelia is but a baby yet!"

"She's _my_ progeny. She _will_ be intelligent. Thinking ahead is always wise, Theia."

"Lucky she seems to inherit Pontus's reticence instead of your arrogance."

"Confidence and arrogance are not one and the same."

Queen Selenity smiled at the banter between her two former guardians, rightful rulers of their own kingdoms now. Something Athena said niggled at the back of her mind but she chose to keep it there, for now. "They**_ are _**destined. My instinct is strong on this," she said quietly of her only son and Aletheia's only daughter and her future heir and the Earth's Middle Kingdom's Crown Prince. "They will unite the Silver and Golden Alliance and bring peace and prosperity to our universe."

A few hours later, the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace once again filled with Kings and Queens, dignitaries and nobles. It was especially grand that evening, suited for the special occasion about to take place, to be witnessed by all who gathered.

Seven years old they may be but Prince Jadeite looked stately in the red and gold formal royal attire of the Sun Kingdom and next to him in black and silver royal garb of Earth's Middle Kingdom, Endymion looked just as regal. The two as always, were accompanied by Prince Nephrite of Earth's Eastern Kingdom and Prince Kunzite and Prince Zoicite of Earth's Northern Kingdom. Artemis and Luna walked discreetly a step behind them as they entered the Great Hall.

"You both remember what to say, don't you?" Nephrite asked with a note of teasing in his question.

Endymion nodded solemnly while Jadeite rolled his eyes, "All three of you will be there to prompt us if we forget," he claimed easily and turned to Endymion excitedly, "We are going to become brothers, Endy."

"You are _already_ my brother. There is more to this, Jed. We'll have to marry when we are old enough." Endymion was more contained than his best friend.

"So? It is our duty is it not? And look at our parents. They are happy. We will be too. Serenity is the sweetest child, Endy. Wait till you see her."

"Reinelle has a temper. Be sure to keep away from her legs. Her kicks are very strong."

"She won't kick me."

"Yes, she will."

"Well, I'll just have to charm her, won't I? And Endy, promise you won't scowl or growl at Serenity, alright? She's still very little. I don't want you to scare her. And as her betrothed, it will be your duty to help me protect her." Jadeite said earnestly. He loved his little sister very much and the instinct to protect had flared to life the first moment he laid eyes on her when his father had told him that he was a big brother.

Endymion nodded, giving his promise and tried to stop the smile that he felt was forming on his face at his best friend's uncharacteristic graveness. Though it wasn't on display, he shared Jadeite's sentiment.

Luna stepped closer to the two princes as they approached the bassinets at the center of the Great Hall, "Alright Your Highnesses, you can meet your future betrothed for a few minutes until your parents make their appearances and the ceremony will begin. The nursemaids are there but try not to cause...too much... commotion," she forewarned, giving Jadeite a warning glance to which he returned with his trademark sly grin that both infuriated and endeared him to her.

Stepping to the bassinet, Kunzite, and Nephrite stayed slightly behind to give room to Jadeite and Endymion while Zoicite moved just a little closer to his friends.

Endymion's eyes were slightly alarmed when he took a peek inside Serenity's bassinet. "She's all pale and pink and... almost bald," he commented thinking back to Prince Diamond's earlier claim that Serenity's hair was like moonbeam and sunlight mixed together, "Diamond must be half blind," he solemnly declared.

Jadeite laughed, genially unaffected by his friend's comment, "She's a baby still, Endy. Reinelle didn't have as much hair before, did she? I think Diamond's quite right. Sere's hair will grow to become like moonbeam and sunlight mixed together, like Mama's and Papa's hair combined," he said emphatically as he looked into Reinelle's bassinet and pushed a raven bang away from her face, entranced by the sight of the sleeping princess.

Endymion's breath caught in his throat when Serenity suddenly opened her eyes. _So blue_, he thought, completely spellbound. When she smiled, he literally felt his chest tightened as warm, unknown feelings filled him. His hand started towards the baby but he hesitated before any contact was made, looking up at the adult standing next to Serenity's bassinet enquiringly.

"Go ahead, Your Highness," Serenity's nursemaid encouraged.

Endymion hesitantly ran a finger over the baby's chubby cheek. "It's soft," he said thoughtfully, "...like boiled eggs."

Jadeite burst into laughter at his best friend's description. "Boiled eggs, Endy? Really!"

"You think you could do better? How would _you _describe it then?"

Jadeite ran his own finger over baby Reinelle's cheek. "Hmm...It's warm," he thought for a second before adding with a decisive nod, "...like the warm toasts I love to eat every morning."

Both boys turned to scowl at Zoicite who almost choke in trying to hide his laughter as he peered over his best friends' shoulders to get a better look at the babies. His attempt at discretion proved completely futile. When both his friends crossed their arms over their chests with an eyebrow raised, he cleared his throat, hesitantly skimmed a fingertip over each baby's cheek and declared, "They are smooth like pages of a book."

And it was his friends' turn to laugh at him, "Only _you_ would equal a baby's skin to a _book_!"

"It's better than eggs or toasts!" Zoicite insisted.

"_Boiled _eggs!" Endymion corrected defensively.

"_Warm_ toasts!" Jadeite justified at the same time.

Luna and Artemis both cleared their throats as Kunzite and Nephrite smiled in amusement.

The hall was suddenly silent as King Solarius and King Damien entered, Queen Selenity and Queen Aletheia at their sides, hand at their respective husband's arm. Everyone stood in attention and the ceremony began.

In voices clear and resolute, Endymion, Crown Prince of the Middle Kingdom of Earth and Jadeite, Crown Prince of the Sun stated their oaths for all to hear.

"I take thee, Reinelle of Mars and Earth's Middle Kingdom as my betrothed and pledged thee, my allegiance, protection and my hand in marriage." Jadeite recited his pledge first.

"I take thee, Serenity of the Sun and Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Alliance as my betrothed and pledged thee, my allegiance, protection and my hand in marriage." Endymion's vow followed Jadeite's.

Both princes bent down to bestow a kiss on the forehead of the princesses held in their mother's hands to seal their pledge.

As Endymion's lips touched Serenity's forehead and Jadeite's lips touched Reinelle's forehead, bright lights simultaneously shone from the foreheads of ten young princes and princesses.

The symbol of the **_Light _**shone in orange on Kunzite's forehead, one symbolising the **_Nature_** shone in green on Nephrite's and intense blue light glowed from the **_Water_** symbol on Zoicite's forehead and the **_Mercury_** symbol on baby Amelia's in her separate bassinet down in the Royal Nursery causing her nursemaid to gasped in wonder.

Across the room, the orange symbol of **_Venus _**sparkled from little Minnete's forehead and the green symbol of **_Jupiter_** glowed from Lilita's. Red lights shone from the **_Sun_** symbol on Jadeite's forehead and the **_Mars _**and **_Fire _**symbols which flickered from one to the other and back again on Reinelle's forehead. The intensity and the red tone of the lights on the symbols on Jadeite's and Reinelle's foreheads, matched perfectly.

But the brightest light of all, ones that shone over to the high ceiling of the Great Hall, came from Endymion and Serenity and like Reinelle's, there were two symbols on each forehead. Bright blue and green symbol of the **_Earth_** flickered to golden symbol of the **_Heart_** and back again to the **_Earth_** symbol on Endymion's forehead and the silver light of the **_Moon _**symbol interchanged with the identical golden symbol of the **_Heart _**that glowed on Endymion's forehead, glowed on Serenity's forehead.

And then, as suddenly as they came, the lights disappeared, as if they were never there in the first place. Each child remained unaffected.

The Great Hall was filled with complete silence before gasps and chatters rose from every direction. Some were excited, some were curious, many were baffled and others were agitated and pensive.

"They are destined." Queen Serenity and Queen Aletheia breathed out separately, relief and apprehension filling both hearts at the implication of the occurrence they both had just witnessed.

At one corner of the Great Hall, two Queens, sisters, looked on with hatred and resentment. The Middle Kingdom was already the strongest and at the centre of the Golden Alliance but the dominance was not so prominent that it could not be overcome with proper, strategic planning. Now however, the balance of power had just shifted and without intervention, the Middle Kingdom would become more powerful and invulnerable. Neither the Southern Kingdom nor the Western Kingdom would ever come to power. In that moment, hatred and resentment became fuelled with ambition, greed and resolve.

And so it began...

* * *

><p><span>Posted on fanfiction:<span> **14 October 2014**

**A/N: **The next chapter is tentatively titled **Misfits & Mishaps** dealing with three year old Serenity and the others. I plan for the next 2-4 chapters to cover the childhood and growing up years of our characters. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'm still figuring out my way around this (writing in the medieval setting) but I promise to try and get better at it. I hope this isn't too bad ;)


	4. Salacia, Nero & Callisto

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I hadn't felt like writing and needed a bit of a break from the site. But I'm still here ;)

Thanks ever so much to those who favourited/followed this story and thanks for the wonderful reviews as well:

**AriellaSerenity:** LOL. Don't die just yet! I'm sorry for the delay but hope you'll like this chapter as well ;) **Darth Brando: **It's okay. I understand. Thanks for reviewing this time around though. It's much appreciated ;) LOL. That last comment! ;) **Shaydoe:** Hi my Shay! Oh, I'm so glad you thought so! I'm partial to Minnete myself. She's so much fun to write! ;) And don't you just love the name? ;) **Leslie wjack: **Thanks! I'm delighted you thought so! :) LOL. The boiled egg comment was actually one of my first snippets for this story. I'm glad you liked it! I'm especially glad that you enjoyed reading my stories. Thanks for letting me know. I'm grateful and humbled. **LoveInTheBattleField: **Thanks! I plan to! ;) **Emily: **I'm glad ;) I think so too. LOL. Eggs, toasts and books were what came to my mind and they seemed apt given the boy's individual character. Wouldn't you agree? ;) **CherrySerenity-sama:** LOL. I wouldn't mind myself though green is one of my favourite colours ;) And haha… I totally agree with you. The boys are doomed! I'm delighted you liked the girls as well. Raye biting Jed's finger would've been a scene worth watching but I kept her asleep because that was the picture I had in my mind. But yes, definitely possible and definitely would have been fun! ;) **emilyelizabethandclifford: **I'm very pleased. Thank you! ;) **SerenityShields: **Oh I'm so glad you thought so! I always question my sense of humour. So, it's especially nice to see that the scenes worked with intended results ;) **UsaMamo1989: **Good of you to say so ;) I'm glad Endy and Jed with the babies made you laugh. We all could use a bit of laughter in our lives I think :) **iBott:** Sorry for the delay but I'm glad you liked the story and characters. Here's more! :) **animegirl73: **Here you go! ;) **sere-chan: **I'm delighted you thought so! Don't worry, I'll keep writing till it's finished ;) **Guest:** Here's your update! ;) **ArmyGirlStrong: **Here's more! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Salacia, Nero &amp; Callisto<span> **

**_Crystal Palace, Moon Kingdom_**

Luna looked on at the sight before her. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It seemed that even the fierce Sailor Uranus was not immune to the charm of the little Moon Princess.

If she had thought that her prince was a handful, the princess lived up to her brother's legacy, in fact, _more so_. At three years old, she was completely uninhibited and fearless, a bundle of energy, life and laughter, and like her brother, was both a terror and a delight to everyone responsible for her.

Luna was grateful that for the moment at least, she was completely enthralled watching six years old Princess Lilita and Princess Minnette combining their powers to make flower buds bloom under the supervision of Sailor Neptune instead of getting herself into any number of troubles that the raven-haired guardian never imagined possible before, not even with her experience watching over Prince Jadeite.

Several times a week since Minnette arrived, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, either individually or together, had started training the Venusian Princess and later, the Jovian Princess as well, on the sacred duties of Senshi warriors, the martial arts and the control of their powers.

Keeping true to the protocol of the Silver Alliance, the princesses of Venus and Jupiter had come to live in the Moon Kingdom when they turned five years old, to take their places as the companions and future guardians to the Princess Serenity.

Princess Minnette had come first, fifteen months prior and she and Serenity had got on like a house on fire. After Jadeite, Minnette was Serenity's favourite person in the world and she tried her best to emulate the Venusian Princess who much to Luna's amusement and exasperation shared the same exuberance and zest for life and trouble as her two charges.

Princess Lilita had joined them almost exactly a year ago and was immediately accepted into the fold. And once the Princesses Reinelle and Amelia each turned three years old, they too joined the group through their weekly visits.

In fact, the two princesses were due for their visit that day which had Serenity even more excited than usual, if that were possible, especially since she had been missing her brother who had joined his friends on Earth for endurance and survival training in the jungle for the last two months, the first time she had been apart from him for longer than a couple of days.

Luna shuddered to think of some of the endeavours the young princess had attempted in order to see her brother and when missing Jadeite became too much, the horrendous tantrums which otherwise would be very rare for her.

Another shudder ran through her before footsteps caught her attention and she blinked and blinked twice more to be sure what she was seeing was real and not an apparition.

"Jed!" Serenity scrambled towards her brother as fast as her little legs could carry her, laughing all the way.

Ten year old Jadeite laughed a hearty laugh as he bent down to hug his baby sister, "Hey Princess! Miss me?"

Jadeite too loved his little sister very much. In fact, since she was born, he was often found in her nursery, reading or singing her to sleep for almost her every nap sessions or simply talking to her as though she understood his every word. Regardless what he was up to, the prince always made time for his baby sister whom he regarded as his own precious miracle.

Luna greeted Reinelle's nursemaid with raised eyebrow. She was expecting the little princess for her weekly visits but her prince was not due back for another month.

"Prince Jadeite decided two months is too long for him to go without seeing Princess Serenity and managed to convince his and her Majesties, the Kings and Queens, that Prince Endymion, Zoicite, Kunzite and Nephrite's presence with him would be beneficial for the bonds between alliances, considering their betrothed would also be present and they too had not had any occasions for bonding in the last two months," the nursemaid explained.

Luna struggled to hide her smile. It seemed her prince's learning sessions on strategies and diplomacy with both herself and her husband had not gone to waste after all. Her prince was turning into quite the diplomat even at the young age of ten.

Amidst the commotions of young royals greeting one another, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune slowly slipped away unnoticed.

Seeing Minnette and Lilita curtsying prettily to Kunzite and Nephrite, Serenity decided it was the proper thing to do. Hence, letting go of her brother, she looked up at her betrothed, grabbed a fistful of her skirt the way she saw Minnette and Lilita did and hiked it to her knees. "Endy," she said and bent down to curtsy.

Being somewhat awkward, she promptly lost her balance but before she could fall flat on her face, she quickly leaned back and landed on her bottom instead. The three year old little princess stood back up immediately, even remembered to let go of her skirt and then grinned up at the Earth Prince, proud of herself and her accomplishment. Endymion couldn't help grinning back at her as he returned her curtsy with an elegant bow.

At the announcement of tea being served, the princess's grin grew wider. "Tea," she said as she lost all interest in the conversations going on and turned back to her brother who had an identical expression of delight on his face.

"Cake," they said together and hand in hand the Crown Prince of the Sun and the Crown Princess of the Moon started towards the direction of the treat.

"Just like her brother," Nephrite said with a chuckle.

About an hour later…

"Kunz, your betrothed is falling asleep in her tea."

"So is Endymion's," thirteen year old Kunzite retorted mildly.

Two golden heads, one streaked with silver, leaned against each other, fast asleep.

**_S_****_omnium _****_C_****_astro_****_, Moon Kingdom (Approximately a year later)_**

As an anniversary present for Queen Selenity, King Solarius had a getaway castle built near the outskirts of Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity. He named it Somnium Castro, the Fortress of Dream.

One glorious weekend, seven royal families decided to spend some quality time together away from imperial obligations. The newly built fortress was their destination.

While four year old Princess Amelia of Mercury sat with her betrothed Prince Zoicite of Earth's Northern Kingdom, immersed and mesmerised by what he was telling her in a quiet voice, with a large volume of leather bound manuscripts shared between them, seven years old Princess Lilita of Jupiter stomped her feet and charged her betrothed yet again, "Oomph!" she grunted as she fell on her backside on the white sand. Quickly getting back on her feet, she scowled up at her betrothed, "Why won't you fall," she demanded.

"Maybe you have to try harder," Prince Nephrite of the Eastern Kingdom of Earth teased.

"I tried my very hardest!" the Jovian Princess insisted.

"Maybe you're not strong enough," fourteen years old Nephrite persisted.

"Papa says I'm very strong," she declared with fire in her eyes, challenging him to contradict her.

As Kunzite watched the exchange between the two, he felt a tug on his leg and he looked down to meet the brightest blue eyes.

"Serenity," he said and couldn't help the softening of his features.

"Kunz, up," the little girl demanded, putting her arms out reminiscent of Minnette when she was that age that Kunzite almost smile.

Once she was in his arms, her little fingers went to the corners of his lips, "Smile," she ordered as she pushed the corners up to get her desired result.

Brushing the tip of her nose to his, she smiled happily, "Kunz happy, Minnette happy."

The mentioned Princess of Venus sat herself down next to her betrothed's feet and clapped her hand delightedly as she looked up at Serenity. "Clever girl, Sere!" she complimented before smugly repeating, "Kunz happy, Minnette happy."

The laughter that came out of the Crown Prince of the Northern Kingdom startled even himself.

Setting Serenity down, he settled himself next to Minnete and watched the seven years old as she studied the scene in front of her, "What's going through that mind of yours, Minnette?" the silver-white haired prince asked.

"Weak spots," Minnette replied as she continued observing Lilita's and Nephrite's interaction with a concentration that surprised Kunzite with its intensity. The princess was only seven after all.

"Weak spot?" To say Kunzite was amazed would be an understatement. "Who taught you that word?"

"Papa did. He's named after the God of War you know."

"Yes I did know."

"Of course you would. You are very clever. Mama said you would have to be, to manage me." Frowning thoughtfully and looking him straight in the eyes, she asked, "What does she mean by that?"

"Well, you can be quite a handful," he replied straight-faced.

Minnette stared at him. Just before he started to acknowledge her scrutiny, the golden princess nodded as if to herself and broke into a smile, "You're teasing me," she concluded with foresight and a wisdom that again took him by surprise.

Jadeite and Endymion stopped their sparring when their little sisters came and joined them, secretly glad for the breather for they were both evenly matched.

Serenity aimed her brother a soulful look, "Jed. Sweet," she said pointing to the picnic baskets which have yet to be unpacked.

Jadeite shook his head, chuckled lightly, "Oh no. Do want me to get in trouble with Luna again?"

"Please."

Never able to say no to her, the prince looked over his shoulder, noted that Luna wasn't looking. He concentrated on the picnic basket and a mini tart floated their way.

Endymion shook his head in amused exasperation, "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She has _everyone_ wrapped around her little finger. Including Neph and Kunz."

While he wouldn't admit it out loud, eleven years old Endymion had to agree with Jadeite. Even his normally fiery sister became somewhat even-tempered in the presence of Serenity.

_Serenity…the name suits her_. The errant thought crossed his mind. But seeing the blue eyes bright and alive with mischief, he quickly dismissed the wayward thought but smiled when his betrothed shared the tart with his sister.

Jadeite tugged Serenity's bun affectionately and looked teasingly at Reinelle. _So serious, like her brother_, he thought fondly. "You don't have to share," he said as another mini tart floated in front of the raven-haired princess but as she moved to take it, the tart moved out of her reach.

Reinelle glowered at him, her eyes shooting dagger and Jadeite laughed his hearty laugh.

**_Elysium Castle, Earth's Middle Kingdom (Approximately another year later)_**

Luna gasped as she made a grab for five year old Serenity before the little princess could go out barefoot as she obviously planned to, "Your Highness! You can't go out there without your shoes!"

Serenity frowned, "Why not?" she asked slightly impatient. The little princess had fallen asleep on the way to Earth and instead of waking her, her parents had let her sleep. All her other friends were already outside. She didn't like being left behind, not at all.

"This isn't the moon and we're having a picnic in the garden near the lake with the waterfall. Really, anything can be in the grass, on the grounds or in the water and on the rocks. There could be insects or foreign objects, water creatures…" Luna tried to reason with her charge, kneeling down as she fastened the strap of Serenity's shoes on her, "You could get hurt. I already told you this before."

Serenity shrugged and gave Luna an innocent look. "I forgot," she said sheepishly.

"And do you know why you keep forgetting, Your Highness?"

"I don't pay enough attention to your lessons," the little princess's attempt at a grave answer was ruined by the twinkle in her eyes, but her beguiling smile saved her from further lecture as Luna let out a resigned sigh as she escorted her princess out.

Seeing the familiar expression on her advisor's face and a similar one on Serenity's nursemaid, Queen Selenity curbed her smile and kneeled down on the grass, uncaring of her magnificent dress as she tried to look stern, "Are you giving Luna and your nursemaid trouble again, Serenity?" she asked her daughter gently but firmly.

The little princess's eyes were wide as she shook her head in earnest. She put both her hands on her mother's cheeks and looked into blue eyes the same shade and shape as hers imploringly, "Mama, what's a misfit? Am I one?" the five years old asked her mother earnestly.

The powerful Queen had to bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. She chanced a glance up at Luna and the nursemaid, both of whom now had appalled expressions on their faces. Giving them both an assuring smile, she kindly dismissed them with a slight tilt of her head and turned back to her precious daughter. "I supposed you could be one. Though your Papa would prefer to see you as his little angel…"

Lilita ran towards Serenity in excitement when she saw her friend had finally joined them. Curtsying politely to the Queen who nodded her assent at her request for Serenity's company, she quickly took Serenity's arm in her hand and steered her towards their group near the pond, chattering excitedly all the way. "Papa sent me Callisto and say she's mine now! She's a griffin!"

Amelia joined the two. Her excitement equalled the Jovian Princess's, "Sere! Come meet Salacia!"

"Who's Salacia?" Serenity asked in confusion but ran along with her two friends.

"My hippocampus. Father sent her to Zoi to take care of until today when all of us are together as a surprise. She's mine now, a friend from home now that I'm living with you in the Moon Kingdom said Father in his message. Zoi named her Salacia. He said it's the name of one of the Goddess of the Sea. He named his hippogriff Nero which means water because he likes the water so much, the hippogriff, I mean, Nero. He's here too. Zoi brought him because he and Salacia had become friends." The usually articulate bluenette was almost incoherently babbling in her excitement.

And it was no wonder too because the sight that greeted Serenity when she joined her friends near the waterfall was nothing short of fairytales and had both her eyes and mouth as round as the moon she came from.

Two magnificent creatures with wingspans longer than even three or four of her put together were flying in the air. Yet neither were birds. Or rather, they were not _entirely_ so.

The bigger of the two looked like a winged horse with the upper body of an eagle. His steel coloured beak and large bright orange eyes with yellow specks in them shone in contrast to its dark blue feathers. Sharp, silver talons, at least half a foot long, gleamed from his front legs whilst his lower body and hind legs were those of horses but with gleaming blue coat a shade lighter than his feathers. Thick, long silver hair made up his tail.

When the creature swooped down to graze his talons on the surface of the lake, twelve year old Prince Zoicite somersaulted onto his back.

Amelia clapped her hands and turned to Serenity, "That's Nero, Sere. Zoi said he was an egg when Jed gave him to him and that he was hatched on my first birthday which means he's a year younger than I am," the extremely smart princess explained animatedly.

Jadeite came to stand next to his sister. "What do you think, Princess? Aren't they magnificent?"

Serenity nodded her head vigorously, "Can I ride them?" she asked eagerly.

Jadeite laughed while Endymion who managed to catch her request when he stepped closer intending to assure her in case the creatures frighten her, looked on incredulously, "You _want_ to ride them? Aren't you scared, Serenity?"

Reinelle scoffed at her brother, "She's my friend. Of course she's not scared!"

Jadeite looked from his betrothed to his best friend and back again, the identical incredulous expression on both faces made him laughed harder, "There! You have your answer, Endy. Even little Reinelle knows that my Sere is completely fearless!"

He couldn't resist adding teasingly "It runs in the family."

At the same time, Reinelle gave Serenity a wicked grin, claiming boldly, "I'm _braver_ than she is though."

Endymion raised his eye brow at Jadeite while Serenity shrieked indignantly at Reinelle.

Impatient, eight year old Lilita pushed herself between the arguing five year old princesses. She put both hands on Serenity's shoulders and turned her towards the smaller flying creature that chose that moment to land herself on a rock high up between the waterfall. "That's my Callisto. She's only two years old. She'll be bigger than Nero when she's older. She's very strong. Neph said so," she announced proudly.

Like the hippogriff, the griffin's upper body, head and wings were that of an eagle. But where Nero's feathers were as blue as Amelia's hair, Callisto's feathers were the deep brown of her mistress's wavy locks. Her beak was a dark yellow colour and her eyes were a mixture of orange and brown with golden specks in them. Her lower body, hind legs and tail were that of a lion as were their colour and texture. Four strong muscular legs, the front with powerful talons, the back with sharp claws, all gleaming, golden yellow, made the griffin seemed very fierce indeed.

As she studied the griffin with awe and listened to Lilita's excited chatter, a flash of blue in the water caught Serenity's eyes.

"Fish horse!" she mouthed reverently, pointing at the silvery-blue hippocampus back-flipping in the water much like a dolphin would. Her wet scales from the waist down glistened under the sunlight and her different shades of blue streaked with silver tail-fins reflected rainbows from certain angles.

Amelia laughed, "No Sere, that's Salacia. She's a hippocampus."

"I agree with Sere. She's half-fish and half-horse after all," eight year old Minnette cut in, smiling conspiratorially at Serenity.

"You two _would _call a hippocampus fish-horse," Reinelle said just to be contrary even though she privately agreed with her friends.

Serenity bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "What about a merhorse? Like a mermaid and merman from some of the stories you like to read, Amy."

Reinelle and Lilita burst out laughing, as did Jadeite as he picked up his little sister and swung her around. But Amelia and Minnette gave her suggestion serious thought.

Endymion studied his betrothed and while he would never admit it out loud, he quite agreed with her observation for like a mermaid or merman, a hippocampus _was_ a fish from the waist down, with the upper body of a horse instead of a maid or a man. He smiled at the thought and at the sound of her delighted laughter, his smile turned into a quiet, happy chuckle.

* * *

><p><span>Posted on fanfiction:<span> **12 December 2014**

**A/N: **I hope you were able to see the growing dynamics between the group as the years go by and to picture **Salacia, Nero & Callisto** in your mind from my descriptions.

**Misfits & Mishaps** will be the next chapter. Just in case I don't manage to write and post it before the year is up (highly likely), happy holidays, Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone!

**P/S: **After some condescending feedbacks I got for **PC** and **TOBITF**, my feelings about reviews have changed and I don't quite look forward to them as much anymore (Once bitten twice shy I suppose) So _**if**_ you like this story, maybe…press the favourite/follow button? That would be a great Christmas, birthday, wedding and New Year's present! ***_exactly_** in that order* One present for four different occasions is a pretty good deal, don't you think? ;)


End file.
